1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user-participating type fitness lecture system and a fitness training method using the same, and more specifically, to a user-participating type fitness lecture system accomplished by comparing user's motions with user created contents (UCC) or user generated contents (UGC), in which when contents shared in Web 2.0 environment represented by UCC or UGC are played back, correctness of user's motion is grasped by detecting motions in the contents and detecting the user's motion photographed through a camera, thereby providing the user with correct fitness posture in image or voice and detecting and providing an amount of exercise of the user, and a fitness training method using the fitness lecture system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are given as background only.
Recently, TV lecture programs, video lecture programs, and the like are diversely provided so that users may not be restricted by time and space in learning a sport that mainly requires motions, such as weight training, aerobic, Taekwondo, fencing, dancing, or the like. However, such programs are one-sided transfer-type educational programs and, thus, it is difficult to confirm whether the user's motions are correct and impossible to measure how correctly the user copies the correct motions portrayed in the program.
Korean Patent No. 430,840 relates to an exercise apparatus for correcting user posture by comparing the user's motions with a standard image. The exercise apparatus described in the Korean patent comprises a PC camera, a monitor, a speaker, a main body capable of playing a CD loaded with an exercise lecture program and a motion comparison engine, a screen, and a mat.
However, since the Korean patent uses a method of comparing motions for determining existence or not of signals in a unit area by logically dividing an area in order to compare the user's motions with a standard image, it is inconvenient in that the size and position of the standard image should always be matched to those of a user's image. In addition, if the external shape of the user is greatly different from the standard image, the images cannot be matched to each other, and thus, the motions cannot be correctly compared. Therefore, there is a problem in that although the user performs the correct motion, directive comments requesting the user to correct the posture are outputted frequently.
In addition, since the user uses a CD loaded with an exercise lecture program and a motion comparison engine, it is inconvenient in that the user should purchase a CD every time in order to exercise contents desired by the user. Also, since a separate screen for blocking a real background of the user is needed in order to match a separate background to an image using a chromakey technique, there is a restriction in the exercise space.
In addition, there is a problem in that the exercise lecture program described in the Korean patent simply copies a motion and lacks of funny factors that can be obtained in the process of exercise.